Our world has it's own secrets
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: What if the BAU is called to Forks for some murders and they are put at risk. Emily belives in an existence of other creatures. And Spencer falls for Bella while Edward and Jacob fight for her.Will the team fight the supernatural? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Arriving

**Thanks to all who are reading. This is my first crossover so hope you like it. Read and review please!**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Emily's POV

We were sitting in the conference room. Morgan and Reid were arguing about who would be most likely to become a serial killer, a 15 year old boy who lost his mother or a father who lost his 15 year old daughter. Rossi was just looking at them, just as I was. That's when JJ finally walked in and made her way over to the front.

"There have been 27 murders in Forks Washington in the past week alone." JJ said setting up the pictures of the victims.

"How do we know that it's the same UNSUB?" I asked looking at the horrible pictures.

"All the victims have been drained of blood through their necks. Then burned. They all go missing and within minutes they are found dead." JJ explained. She then gave us examples.

We all got our go bags and headed to the plane.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe this Victoria was after me. I knew that but know she had an army. She formed it in Seattle and now is letting them feed here, in forks. I couldn't believe how horrible it was. Mike's uncle had been one of the victims. And one of dad's friends had been too. Edward had told me it was going to be all right but now I'm not sure. It's not that I don't trust him it's just these fear is horrible.

I was sitting at home eating some cereal. When Charlie came back. He had already gone to work so this was strange.

"Dad? Is everything alright?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh, good morning Bells. Yeah I guess. I just got off the phone with the BAU. The FBI is on their way." Charlie said looking a little better than he had in the past week.

I couldn't believe this the FBI was going to try to solve a case where the killers are vampires. I had to tell the Cullens. So after Charlie went back to work I ran to my room and changed. By the time I went downstairs I saw Edward. He had a horrible look.

"Alice saw them. They're going to set up here. They land tonight." Edward said looking at the window.

"They? How many? Are they in danger?" I couldn't help asking

"Alice saw them introduce themselves. Their seven and I really hope not." Edward said finally getting up and hugging me.

We went to the Cullen's house and informed them about the FBI's involvement. Since we knew what time they were going to show up at my place, we were going to be there. Alice and Edward were going to pretend to just be watching TV when the FBI showed up. After all I wasn't supposed to now they were setting up at my place.

Emily's POV

We finally landed then we went to police department. When we got there we saw how small it all was. The town and the police station.

Hotch asked for chief Swan and when he arrived, Hotch introduced us. He told us he preferred Charlie. Then we were informed that we would be setting up at his place. We all got in two SUVs. Rossi, Reid, and Morgan in one. And, Hotch, JJ, Garcia, and I in another.

"Charlie has one daughter, Isabella Marie Swan she is 18" Garcia said breaking a relaxing silence.

"Why are you looking him up?" JJ asked

"If we are going to set up at his house we should know who else lives there." Garcia answered

"What about her mother?" Hotch asked stoically.

"They divorced a while back." Garcia answered

We finally arrived we were following Charlie. He was getting out of his car. Their where other cars there. An old red Chevrolet. And a new gray Volvo. That's when Morgan arrived they all got out and we began making our way in.

Edward's POV

I could hear the cars parking. So could Alice. I could read their minds all ready. I could hear one of them wondering about the cars. The others where profiling Charlie. One was scared and she was uncomfortable carrying the laptops and hoped her 'sugar daddy' helped.

Bella had her head on my chest and I was sitting in the couch. Alice was sitting on the floor close to Bella's feet.

We heard the door and I felt Bella tense up so I rubbed my hand on her back. She relaxed.

"Bella. These are the FBI agents I told you about. They're going to set up here." Charlie said giving me that look.

I know that he was screaming in his head to get my hands of Bella. But then I saw the FBI agents. Only one was focused on the case. Another was thinking what Bella and I do when Charlie's away. All the women were thinking how hot I was. One of them thought about dating me if I was 18. But the small guy was thinking about Bella. And he was cussing at me for having my hands on her. I had to hold in my anger.

"Hello. I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner. These are Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jenifer Jearou, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid and our technical assistant Penelope Garcia. You can call us by our first name if you wish. But I'm Hotch." he said holding out his hand towards Bella. She shook his hand then mine and finally Alice.

"Hello I'm Bella." she said

He looked at me. He wondered what my name was. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. And this is my sister Alice." I said looking at Alice.

Alice was focused on Penelope Garcia she was dressed in the matter Alice would love to dress us all. She had a vision of Penelope and her shopping. I had to stop Alice we couldn't have so much contact with the FBI.

"OMG I love your dress. Where did you get it?" Alice said getting up. It was too late.

"This. Back in Virginia." Penelope answered she was surprised also thought Alice had never shopped out of the state

"Alice, I think we should leave. Let them set up. And let Bella get some sleep." I said trying to get her to stop talking

She cussed at me in her mind. Then said. "Why don't you start saying good bye to Bella by the time you're done I could have gone shopping to Portland and back." she stuck her tongue out at me.

I turned to Bella and saw she was blushing. Spencer Reid was getting on my nervous he was mad. No he was jealous.

"Alice! We should go home now. After all Emmett and Rose are coming for the weekend." I said trying to get her attention.

She just nodded and turned to Bella and hugged her. Then I hugged her and gave her a slight kiss and said loud enough for them all to hear including Charlie. "I'll see you tomorrow. Remember we have the family pick nick. I love you."

Bella blushed once again and said in the lowest voice she could, "I love you too." they still heard.

As I walked out I heard Dr. Reid's thoughts he was furious. I gave him a stare and he turned back scared.

The women where all thinking how cute. Two were thinking why they couldn't get a man. But one of them thought about agent Hotchner as soon as she thought that. One of the men was thinking about needing a fourth wife. The other kept thinking about what we do when Charlie isn't here. The other was still focused on the case.

Emily's POV

I couldn't believe how hot the boyfriend was. I could tell that Charlie didn't like him. I wonder why. I imagined that's what Hotch looked like when he was younger.

Edward and his sister left. And then Bella excused herself and went upstairs. I finally decided to ask, "Charlie. Who where to two kids?"

He turned and answered "The girl is one of Bella's best friends. And the guy is... Her fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Spencer shot his head up

"Yeah." Charlie answered disappointed

"How old is she?" Spencer said scared

"18." Charlie answered

"That's enough. Reid focus. Sorry Charlie." Hotch said still focused on the case. Spencer put his head down.

We worked on the case for about three hours. Until Charlie gave me a key and told us that we could stay as long as we wanted and we could come back as early as we wanted. He said that he left to work at 6:30 and left to bed. We stayed a little longer then we decided to head to the hotel.

When we were out I could swear I saw someone at the window. I reached for my gun. I knew the team all noticed. I ignored it and got in the SUV. In the car Hotch asked what that was all about and I said nothing.

The next morning it was 6:00 and we decided to get to Charlie's. Once we got their Charlie was having breakfast and offered but we all denied. He left about 15 minutes later. We kept working up until we heard a knock on the door a hard knock. It was eager. I got up and went to open the door. It was a young man. He was confused. He was handsome. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He had a tan. He was wearing shorts and a plain black under shirt.

"Ummh. Is Bella here?" he asked walking in past me.

"Umhh yeah I think she is asleep in her room." I said confused know myself.

He ran up the stairs I didn't know what to do. We all looked at each other and saw Spencer run up with his gun. We all followed leaving Garcia downstairs.

The door was closed and I could hear his voice he was saying something. He was mad.

"FBI do you need any help?" Spencer asked getting ready to knock down the door. We all knew he couldn't but he had a determined look.

We were worried. Was he our UNSUB?

**Hope you all like it I will update soon. Advice and criticism appreciated.**

**Read and review please.**

**- THUNDER BRAT  
**


	2. Take a bullet

**Ok Please read and review! **

**I don't own any of the characters or TWILIGHT OR CRIMINAL MINDS!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was awake for a while know. I was talking to Edward we had to be as quiet as possible. After all the FBI was here. That's when I felt Edward tense up. He didn't say anything. Then my door opened and Jacob was there. Edward and Jacob were arguing I couldn't tell what it was about.

That's when I heard Spencer say, "FBI do you need any help?"

We all froze. Edward wasn't supposed to be there. What was I supposed to say they could knock down the door any moment?

"Yeah, thanks. But it's all ok." I managed to say without mumbling

Edward mumbled in my ear, "I'll be right back" and he jumped out the window.

I could gear the FBI's footsteps go down. Then I slapped Jake. I know he didn't feel it. He smiled at me.

The he said serious "We have to get these people away. There in more danger here then out in the woods. But your beloved bloodsucker doesn't agree."

"Jake just wait here" I said going to the bathroom and changing in jeans and a hoodie.

When I came back to the room I pulled Jake down as we were going down I heard the door. I ran and I saw Edward he was furious. I hugged him and he hugged me back. When I looked around I saw the team looking at me.

Edward then walked up to Jake and said "You dirty mutt, you better stay away."

"Why don't you make me you stupid...Cullen" Jake answered. Putting a hand in Edward and giving him a push. He hesitated before saying Cullen.

Edward growled. I know that the FBI heard. I didn't even want to look at them.

"I'm not going to fight with some stupid puppy." Edward said and we began walking away.

I could feel Edward tense up. I knew Jake was trying to relax. That's when Edward pushed me to Spencer. And before I knew anything Jake was on Edward. Luckily he was still human. I felt Spencer's hands on me holding me back.

"Stop! Stop these both of you!" Hotch screamed

Edward was now on top then got up. He grabbed Jake and pushed him towards a mirror. Jake began bleeding but it wasn't noticeable since he was wearing black.

The FBI pulled out their guns. Then Emily screamed "Stop! Stop this know or I will shoot both of you."

I knew that a gunshot would not harm neither of them. But still the fear of them hurting got over me and I pulled away from Spencer and screamed. "NO! STOP!"

Edward then let go of Jake and went to hold me to get me away from the guns. When I heard the gun fire. I screamed and turned to Edward. The gun shot missed him and Jake. I began crying and I ran to Edward to hold me. He did then he looked at Jake.

"Bells I'm sorry! I just can't stand that Cullen, here, keeps hiding things from you. His tiring to be the hero but the truth is all he will ever be is a villain." Jake said walking towards me.

"Just get the hell out Jacob!" I screamed my face still buried in Edward.

"Bells..." Jacob tried saying

"You heard her Jacob. Get out." Edward interrupted.

I heard his footsteps out. I was happy that the FBI had not followed him. After what felt like a life, I felt Edward release me. I didn't want him to but I knew we were in front of the whole FBI team.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice still shacking.

"Not a scratch. I'm sorry." he said hugging me.

I turned to see the FBI they were still looking.

Edward's POV

They were all thinking something different. Penelope thought 'Lucky. I want one.'

Derek thought 'Damn she has guys fighting for her'

Emily thought 'Be truthful to the fiancé.'

Jenifer thought 'I would have run after the other one.'

Rossi thought 'I wish I could fight like that'

Hotch thought 'I wonder what the problem was. Teenagers.'

And Dr. Reid thought 'Why couldn't I hold on to her tighter. After all he threw her to me.'

"Okay how about we go. After all Carlisle has the day off." I said releasing her

"Yeah let's go." she said I cleaned her tears with my thumbs

"It's okay. Thank you I guess." Bella said looking at the FBI. We walked out and I could hear them wondering more. I would need Jasper and Emmett to come fix the hole in the wall before Charlie called Carlisle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading... review!**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	3. Fixing a Wall

**Thanks to all for reading please REVIEW! I will try to update sooner!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Emily's POV

It had been about 2 hours since they left. And I still wondered. Two hot guys willing to fight in front of the FBI. Well after all their kids. I couldn't help think about the mirror. When he slammed him in the mirror it reminded me of when Cyrus did that to me. I had several cuts. Yet the kid didn't.

We were all working when I dropped the files and walked over to the mirror. I saw blood on the mirror. I knew it.

"Hotch. The kid got a cut." I said since the team was looking at me

"Prentiss that's none of our business after all where just here because there is no room in the police department." Hotch answered

"I know. It's just that the shot, that Morgan fired, would have hit Edward straight up on his abs. Or even if he dodged it would have hit the other kid in between his eyes." I was confused

"I know that's what I have been thinking it's weird." Morgan said "Kid you should of held on to Bella she could have gotten hurt."

"She pulled away to fast." Spencer said sad

"Did you see that when Bella screamed it's like they both revived s holy order. They froze and when they saw the guns they were willing to take the shot for her." Morgan wondered

"You can tell that by a few minutes." Garcia asked

"Where profilers baby girl. It's weird their kids." Morgan said

"Yes they are!" Reid screamed

"Reid? Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah it's just strange the statistics of being 18 year old kids and getting married and not divorcing is so slim." Reid explained

"Ok?" we all said then gave a chuckle

We got back to work. I couldn't help but think of the kid I think his name was a Jacob. Well him. We split up Rossi and JJ went to the families. Derek and Reid went to the forest with some cops. Hotch, Garcia and I were still at Charlie's.

Charlie then came home and we could hear laughter and other voices. Then Charlie walked in.

"Their just going to set up a new desk for Bella." Charlie said pointing to 5 shirtless boys... Guys.

One of them was Jacob. He and another boy where carrying a desk. The desk was white it was a nice, new desk.

That's when Charlie saw the wall. He turned to us. I didn't know what to do.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked

"It's Cullen's fault!" Jacob responded

"What? He had a gun?" Charlie asked

"No. The FBI shot him... Or me?" Jacob said asking.

"We were trying to stop you both." Hotch answered

"What? Why?" Charlie was confused

"Cullen got on my nerves. He tried to be the hero." Jacob said proud

I could tell that the oldest boy was mad.

"Jake. Next time take it outside. I'll talk to him." Charlie answered

Jacob laughed and so did all the other boys except the oldest.

That's when the door opened and Bella and Edward walked in. Behind them were two other guys. They were both very handsome they had some sort of resembles. One had a funny face the other looked scared.

"Dad. I know what you're going to say. But don't blame Edward it was all Jake's fault." Bella said turning to look at Jacob.

"Ouch!" Jacob mumbled

They all laughed except the oldest boy and the boys who followed Bella and Edward.

"I don't care whose fault it is. I want it fixed." Charlie said looking at both Edward and Jacob.

Jacob and the other boy gave the desk to the other boys and they took it up.

"Yes Charlie that's why I brought Emmett and Jasper. If you prefer I could hire someone to fix it." Edward said politely

"No. It's ok. If they can does it then please? You don't mind do you?" he said to Edward and asked us.

"No. After all where the ones that shot it." Hotch said smiling. I loved it when he smiled it wasn't often. That's also why I think he looks like Edward since he also doesn't smile.

As soon as I thought that Edward turned to me and gave me this beautiful smile. I felt embarrassed of thinking that. Good thing is he can't read my mind.

I looked at him he had a smile he was trying to hide then it vanished.

Charlie then called. "Boys come on. I need you guys to take the other things to the police station."

"Embry, Quill! Hurry up!" the oldest boy screamed

"Coming. Damn Sam relax where here." one of the boys called walking down the stairs

They left all being careful not to touch Edward or the other boys. They gave them a weird look and Edward and the other boys returned the stare.

"Well I'm also leaving. Thanks." Charlie said thanking us and the boys.

Charlie left and knows it was just Garcia, Hotch, Edward, Bella, the boys and I.

"Well, you know just out of curiosity you are..?" Garcia asked looking at the boys who where all ready fixing the wall.

"Hey. I'm Emmett Cullen. You are?" Emmett asked

"Penelope Garcia" she answered flirting

"And you beautiful?" he asked looking at me I felt that I blushed. I was hit on guys all the time but never so boldly.

"Emily Prentiss." I answered

"Ahh how cute you blushed. Just like my little Bella here." he said looking at Bella who was now blushing.

"Everyone does." I said laughing

"Not everyone I know a lot of people who don't." he said with a smirk

I just laughed. Then Garcia stops giggling and asked. "What about you Blondie?"

He giggled and answered, "Jasper."

"Strange names. They sound from old times." Garcia said and they giggled

They went back to work when I couldn't help but ask, "Are you related?"

"Yeah where little Eddy's brothers. So where little Bella's brothers too." Emmett said giggling

"Don't ever call me 'Eddy' again." Edward said

"See how pist he gets with a simple name but if Bella where to call him anything he would be happy." Emmett said we all laughed and Bella blushed

"Shut up. Emmett! "Bella yelled

"Well let's go you idiot where done just don't touch it." Jasper said pulling Emmett up.

They left and Bella and Edward went outside.

Edward's POV

After Jasper and Emmett left, Bella and I went out. I was telling Bella about how Emmett found Emily attractive. Also how Hotch felt jealous when Emmett called her beautiful and didn't ask for his name since he was busy flirting.

I was lying down on the steps and Bella had her head on my chest. We were out in the porch. That's when another SUV came and we saw the missing FBI agents get out. Again Spencer was jealous I swear I would rip his head off right know if I could.

Morgan still wondered what we do and decided to say. "Look at the cute couple."

The rest laughed. All except Spencer Reid.

We got up and walked in.

"We got something." Morgan said walking in.

"You do? What?" Hotch asked

"All the victims died before being burned. And where drained of blood before being burned. Burning them was only to hide them so that they where unrecognized." Morgan answered disgusted

"But there was no saliva or any other sort of DNA on them." Reid said

"The question is how they drained the blood?" Emily asked

Emily's POV

Whatever was happening was starting to get me disgusted. Whoever was doing this wasn't doing it for the kill. They were doing it for the blood.

"Vampires!" Garcia said

"Baby girl there are no vampires." Morgan answered

"I know but it seems it's the closest thing there is." she answered

"What if there are." I asked

I don't know I have never been much for the whole vampire thing. The fangs, the silver bullet or is that wolf men. Well whatever but I have a strange feeling. As if they do exists.

"Yeah Em. And I flew out on my broom." JJ said

"Hey! If Em, wants to believe their Vampires then we should all support her. Take her out... To watch Dracula." Rossi said bursting out in laughter. The whole team laughed including Hotch he had the smile I loved. Everyone in the room was laughing except for Bella and Edward I suppose they feel out of place.

"Ok. Let's get back to work. Prentiss." Hotch called. I turned and he smiled and said, "Em. Focus on the UNSUB not Dracula."

They all gave out another laugh. I hit Morgan with some files and told him to shut up but he didn't they just laughed more.

We worked a little more while Edward and Bella went to the kitchen. I could tell that Reid was getting a crush on her. She was to young and she all ready had her man. I still didn't want him to get hurt or hurt her. She seems like a good girl.

We heard Bella and Edward come in Bella was talking on the phone to what seemed to be her father. She just said "ok I'll wait." then she hung up.

A few minutes later Charlie and two of the boys that were with him before. I think its Sam and Jacob.

"Hey. I brought pizza for all of us. Put them in the kitchen Jake." Charlie said then turned to us. "Help yourself. I got called to a county over for another case. So I'm not going to be here tonight."

"So I can go dad?" Bella asked

"Yeah Bella. As long as Carlisle and Esme are there. Are they going to be there?" Charlie asked

"Yes, Charlie. I called a head and Esme said that Carlisle just got out of the hospital." Edward answered politely.

Wait Carlisle Cullen. We need to talk to him he was the doctor who sighed 17 of the deaths.

"Carlisle Cullen?" I asked

"Yes." Edward answered politely

"We need to speak to him. Do you think we can bother him?" I asked

"Yes. I'll call him to come over." Edward said begging to pull out his phone.

"No, do you think we can go?" Morgan asked

"Yeah." Edward answered

"Come on let's get my stuff." Bella said running up the stairs and Edward following.

When they came back we got into our SUVs. In the same order all except Garcia. Charlie left before us. Bella and Edward got into the Volvo. And we were off. We were on our way it was a long way. When we finally there I was surprised. They had a beautiful home. It was maybe the largest most luxurious home I had seen in all Forks. Outside their was Jasper with Alice on his back and Emmett carrying a beautiful blond girl. We followed Edward until he parked in the garage and us out. We got off and we followed Edward and so did Emmett and the blond girl then Jasper and Alice. Once we were there we saw a handsome man he was maybe in his early 30's. And a women also in her 30's. They then hugged Bella and Edward. Then they looked at us. She was worried. He was calm.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Meet the Cullens

**So thanks and please review!  
**

* * *

Emily's POV

Dr. Cullen had just told us to take a seat we were making our way over to his dining room. We could see all the teens gathering.

"Bella you guys can set you all up you now where." Esme told Bella with a kind warming smile.

Bella nodded and Edward, Alice and Bella went upstairs. The rest just left outside all smiles at us except the blond.  
"Dr. Cullen, I have here that you were the doctor that signed the death certificate for 17 of the deaths are we correct?" Hotch asked

"Yes." stated Carlisle

"From your personal opinion what could have drained the blood out of all those people?" Spencer asked

"Injections. Draining the blood through needles." Answered Dr. Carlisle  
""What about the sort of bite mark?" asked Morgan

"What bite mark?" asked Dr. Carlisle shocked or at least taken back  
"There were bite marks on the body. None of them had any sort of DNA in them. They were different sizes some seemed to have a larger mouth then others." Rossi answered

"Well I didn't notice this body after all was dead. I was just supposed to identify the reason for death." Carlisle was now surprised I'm guessing because this happened in his town. But it also seemed like he knew more.

"Yes, that is correct do you have any personal connection to any of the victims?" asked Hotch

"No, my family and I are a very reserved family we don't really have a lot of friends here. We know them because well everybody knows each other here. But not close." Carlisle said trying to relax after the tension  
"If you don't mind us asking why you are a reserved family?" I asked the team looked at me as if the  
Question didn't quite fit but Hotch gave me an encouraging nod.

"Well we moved her a few years back, from Alaska. We didn't know anybody here. And well we were also bringing five teenagers here." Carlisle said looking at his wife.

"Wait all five kids are yours?" I asked

"Yes, well not biologically. We adopted them to so they wouldn't have to separate from their siblings. Emmett, Edward, Alice then some time later we adopted Rosalie and Jasper." Dr. Carlisle explained.

I couldn't help but think how nice that was. To take teenagers and give them a home when so many horrible things were out there.

Bella's POV

Edward and I were in his bedroom. He was playing the CD with my lullaby. He knew that I needed to relax but all I could think of was what could happen if Victoria got close to any of the FBI members. They were all so nice. They were just trying to stop the murders. I just couldn't think. If Victoria hurt... Killed any of them the whole FBI squad... Team... Bureau whatever you call it would be all over here. It was all ready a lot. What if they found out?  
I felt Edward tense up. He got up and stood near the door as if he need to be closer to hear.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, don't worry." Edward said trying to calm me down

"Edward?" I asked again

Edward nodded. And said, "They know we're hiding something. One of them just made a note to keep Carlisle and Esme as possible suspects" I gasped how could they think that... Mostly of Esme Edward then said, "Correction we are all under that list... Well except you Bella."

"Why?" I asked

"They think that Carlisle is hiding something... Thus they think either his wife, kids, or he might now something about the murders, or killers." Edward answers

"Killers?" I asked

Edward nodded and said, "They know that the bites ate different sizes so they know they are different... Unsubs? Murderers. They are all too smart. One of them is starting to think about vampires but she then thinks she is going crazy so changes her mind. But what if she doesn't? We need to end this... Soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Intruder

**Okay so thanks for reading!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Emily's POV  
We had left the Cullen house, hours ago, but I still had a feeling that they knew something.

The team had all went to the, small hotel in Forks Washington. All except Hotch and I. Hotch was still looking over some papers and I was sitting in the couch.

Then I heard someone mumble something and I immediately looked up the stairs to see who was there.

There was no one their but we knew that Bella was staying at the Cullen's home and we could hear Charlie snoring.

I looked over at Hotch, who was doing the same thing as me. We had raised our guns, and were making our way slowly to stairs. Once we were at the stairs we didn't see anyone so we quickly walked up the stairs. I went to Bella's room and cleared the room. Nothing seemed out of place. On her desk was an open CD case, and a picture album.

I walked over to her photo album and saw the first picture; it was of Edward and was folded. I could tell that someone else was in the picture so I got it out and unfolded it. Behind Edward was Bella.  
"Prentiss!" Yelled out Hotch, fear evident in his voice, he must have not heard me when I said 'clear'.  
I walked out and saw that Charlie was awake next to Hotch. Hotch seamed relived to see me and then quickly went back to normal Unit Chief Mode. "Prentiss, did you find anything?"

"No, I think it must have been the wind. Sorry for waking you, Charlie." I answered

Charlie nodded and said, "Its okay. Well I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight."

As we walked back down the stairs, Hotch said, "Let's get going Emily."

I simply nodded and we headed out. I couldn't help but wonder, was it really the wind, or was someone there. But we would have seen them, right?

Edward's POV  
Bella had all ready fallen asleep. I was thinking about everything that the agents had said. Every thought they had. They analyzed every movement we made and they were all ready starting to doubt us. The last thing we needed was for the FBI to look us up.

Then I saw the vision that Alice had.

I quickly and quietly ran to the living room, where Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were.

"What time?" I asked and they all turned confused

"I think it just happened." Answered Alice

I knew that Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper didn't understand. I started thinking over the vision. Alice saw, Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner run up the stairs with their guns raised. Had they discovered something else?

"Son, there isn't anything we can do." Carlisle reassured me.

I could tell that Alice had told them about her vision.

"Where are they now?" I asked Alice

Soon I could see Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner walking into a hotel, in her vision.

"Ok then Emmett you and Edward can go and check everything out." Carlisle said

And in no time both Emmett and I were at Bella's window.

As soon as we reached the window, we saw -or rather, smelled- what was wrong? The scent of a vampire was everywhere. We quickly went in and saw that the smell didn't end there.

But what got my attention was the board the FBI had set up. They had the picture if many missing people and all the bodies. The bite marks were also hanging up. There was a folded paper Pineda up. As I unfolded it I read the names that were written on it and in those names was mine and the rest of the families.

**Thanks please review!**


	6. Rise and Shine

**So thanks for reading!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Bella's POV

I woke up and I noticed that Edward wasn't next to me so I quickly got up. Once I looked around and saw that he wasn't there with me I felt panic starting to rise in my chest.

Then Alice came in the room and quickly said, "Its okay Bella, relax. Edward and went hunting. He wasn't planning on it but, something's came up."

I feel so much better, I don't know if this feeling of abandonment, I feel when Edward leaves, will ever go away. But I relax and then I think about it, why would he need to go hunting, wasn't it dangerous to do while the FBI was in town?

So I asked, "Why? What happened?"

Alice hesitates, she isn't so happy about telling me but then she says, "Someone went into your room. And the FBI is thinking we hide something. Edward fears that they might even want to interview Carlisle further. And besides all that, is Victoria, then this new unknown vampire, and the Volturi. We all need to be ready."

Alice is right they have to be ready, but ready for what? To fight? I don't want any of them to fight. Not the Volturi, not the FBI and not the new vampire.

"Bella, Edward should be here in a few minutes, why don't you go change or something." Alice suggested

I simply nod. This is becoming too much.

* * *

Emily's POV

I woke up and for a split second I forgot where I was. I quickly look up and see that JJ is still asleep in the other bed, and I try not to think of last night, but I fail miserably. That couldn't have been the wind? I headed someone. I heard someone mumble something? But what, and who?

Could it have been our UNSUB? I doubt it, by the looks of everything; it's a pack or a cult. But they are all young the bite marks are prove this.

Ahhw I need to get my head out of this case, maybe if I go for quick run. The forest seemed nice and green. I look over to the alarm clock on the stand and notice that it's early I have time.

I get up trying to make the less noise possible. I quickly put on some sweats and a hooded pull over sweater. Not what I usually run in but it's raining outside and it's windy.

As I walk out the hotel room I check to see if I have everything; keys, gun, badge, and cell phone. Once I know I have everything I quietly close the door.

Maybe I should wake Morgan up, he likes to go for runs, and I know he would agree to go with me, but I also know that he needs sleep so I pass his and Reid's room quietly.

Once I'm outside the small hotel I feel the cool air hit me and I start running. I run across the street and then I think about it, why should I go all the way to the forest maybe just around the town. But I prefer to go the forest and get a better look at what we're going to look over today.

* * *

Edward's POV

Alice texted me saying that Bella woke up. I really wanted to bet there when she woke up I didn't want her to worry. As much as I know that I need the blood and the strength I know that Bella is much more important. So I finish up. Then I saw her. Victoria.

She just ran passed me so I race after her. I am the fastest but that doesn't change the fact that she was a head of me.

I run as fast as I can. Yet she is ahead of me. I see her jump up on a few trees she is flying through the trees. I could try the same but that would just slow me down if she jumps but it's slowing me down now.

Then I smell it, others, more than one, about ten. And with them is the scent of the intruder. I want to turn but if I do then I lose Victoria. But by the time I look up she's gone. She's long gone. There is no sight of her or of the others. I lost all of them. I follow one of the scents.

The scent leads me to a hiker. I dead hiker. That's another hiker that the FBI will not be able to find a killer too.

I feel guilty. Maybe if I could have turned around when I first smelled the other scents I would saved him and gotten one of the other vampires.

But one thing I know for sure is that, Victoria is responsible for all of this. She is building a new born army and not just that but she is letting them feed here. I feel dumb for not putting two and two together.

Maybe if I would have, Victoria would be dead and not so many people would be dead.

I start to head back, when I smell something else. It's not the same scents, they're other scents.

I scrunch my nose; it's the pack of dogs. I force myself to smell further and I smell that it isn't just that. There is a vampire scent too. Did they catch one of the newborns?

But as I am running and getting closer to the smell, I reach another scent a clear scent, Emily Prentiss the FBI agent. But not just that, it's her blood.

I just hope that it isn't what I'm thinking. If she is hurt… or dead… God I can't think of that. That would ruin everything. The FBI would be after everything more… No focus Edward.

I run and the scent of blood gets stronger.

**Thanks for reading! And please review!  
**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	7. Attack

**So thanks for still reading!  
**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight or any of the Characters.**

* * *

Emily's POV

It started to sprinkle but it went away as soon as it came along. I was running up in the forest. It smells so wet so fresh.

I keep running. Then I see it. It was beautiful. It was a sort of a clearing. It was out in the sun. Sun? Here? But who am I to question it? It's beautiful.

I keep running but when I get to the center of it I hear something that sounds like a growl but not form an animal.

I turn around and then I see him, it's a kid charging at me. I duck but he's too quick so I fall and hit my head. Everything gets fuzzy but not enough for me to lose consciousness.

His eyes. Oh my god he has bright red eyes. His growling. Wait what am I doing sitting here.

I stand up as fast as a can and get out my gun but he smiles. I've seen him before. But where?

Andrew Blake

He's tall, black hair, pale skin but blood red eyes. That wasn't part of it.

But, yeah that's him. He went missing a few months back in Seattle following Riley Biers disappearance. He was the second missing person in Seattle he went missing about nine months ago.

"Andrew. Andrew Blake." I call out to him.

He is dumfounded for a moment but soon recovers and walks forward. I grip my gun tighter. Then I see him, his shining no… sparkling. His skin it's like if it were covered in glitter.

He begins walking slowly and I have a fear in my stomach. It's telling me to run yet I don't want to he was a victim or the possible UNSUB. I grip my gun tighter and I tell myself I will shoot if he gets any closer.

And as soon as I tell myself that he was forward. As much as it hurts me I shoot. And it hits him in his right shoulder. But he keeps walking. There's no blood. I shoot again. Nothing.

"You're not shooting sweetie." He says in a velvet voice,

I forgot about the safety grip. By then he is right on me and he is pulling at my gun. I quickly fumble with the safety click and then I shoot but he doesn't move. Then I shoot again and nothing.

Then I hear something running and then I see a giant wolf tackle him off of me. That can't be. I'm frozen in place. Then more wolves show up and I'm still frozen. One of them growls at me and I still can't move.

Then the rest through Andrew towards a tree. Then he… jumps. He jumped to the other side of the field. He jumps and lands in front of the wolves. He growls at them. And then all of the wolves attack him. They tear him apart… literally.

I flinch and I feel my body having control again my safety and defense tactics kick in and I shoot. I shoot four shots. They each hit one of the wolves. The other wolves look at me. I shoot the one in front of me. Then I feel arms around me.

I fight the arms around me but they have a strong grip on me. I start moving but I'm not moving. The person behind the arms is moving me as I struggle to free myself. That's when I notice it all the surrounding is going by us in supper speed. A part of me is sick even more now.

Edward POV

As I run as fast as I can. And then I hear her thoughts. As I run I can hear what Andrew is saying. The dogs are still far away but so am I.

I run and I could hear it all. He is one of the missing kids. I hear gunshots. Then I smell the dogs closer and I can tell that she is seeing them.

Jacob is trying to scare her away but why isn't she moving? Damn it.

As I get closer I can hear more gunshots. Then I can hear the dogs… the pack they were shot. Damn it she shot them.

I pay closer attention and I hear who is hurt. Sam. Jacob. Paul. Embry. Seth.

Once I get close enough I see the pack trying to recover and she is still standing armed. I grab her waist and run. I know I'm going to regret this but I have to get her away.

I can feel her trying to get away. I can also smell the blood coming out of her head. She's bleeding… a lot. She needs to see Carlisle but if I let her see me it will be worse.

I can tell that the pack phased back. They are hurt but it should get better soon.

I know this is the only way I can get her to safety. So I through Agent Prentiss to the ground. Not hard enough to hurt her just enough so that by the time she looks up I'll be gone. And I was right. She is confused and her head is getting worse. She is nauseas. I just hope I can get help to her soon. I feel bad but it's for the best.

I run. I need to get Carlisle.

Hotch's POV

The team is all ready to head out. We ate without Prentiss since we suspected that she might have gone for a run. But I feel worry creep up on me. But I have to ignore it.

"We're heading out." I say in my lifeless boss voice, "JJ I want you to stay here and call all the news station and try to convince them that there are no reasons to believe that they are animal attacks."

Once she nodded I turned to Reid and say, "Reid, victimology."

I can see him nod then I say, "Rossi, Morgan I want both of you to go interview Riley Biers parents. Find anything similar we might be able to determine if he was our first victim."

"Where are you going?" Rossi asks

"I'm heading to the last dump site. If any of you see Prentiss. Tell her to meet up with me." I say.

I can hear them mumble something about her being in trouble and I agree she shouldn't be late. She knows better.

I head up to the forest. And I'm also trying to see if I can spot Prentiss running or something. But as I'm driving up the forest I see someone. It's about twenty feet from the last dumpsite.

I get out of the car with my gun in hand and I clear everything round us and then I kneel down. It's a person there wearing sweats there face is covered with the hood of the sweater.

I feel my stomach begin to do cartwheels as I see her. It's Prentiss. She's unconscious but she's breathing.

I quickly grab my cell phone and call Rossi.

He answers after the fourth ring. "Did you find something?" he says

"Dave. found Prentiss. She's… unconscious." I can't believe how horrible my voice sounds but I can't believe this is happening.

"Okay, Aaron relax. Is she breathing? How's her pulse? Does she have any injuries?" Dave asks and I can hear tires squeaking and I know that Morgan is hearing this and there on their way back.

"She's breathing, it's more like wheezing. Her pulse it's there. Yeah, she has a head wound pretty badly. Her face is covered in blood." I say.

"Okay, Aaron. Call the an ambulance and I'll call Reid and JJ." Dave says and hangs up.

I quickly call the hospital and they say that they are sending some one soon.

I look down at her and I notice something. Her gun. It's close to her. I quickly grab gloves from my pocket and grab the gun.

I unload it and I can tell that she used up at least seven bullets. I load it again and I go back to her and I try to nudge her side without moving her head.

"Prentiss." I say and I feel; like a jerk for calling he like that now so I say, "Emily."

She doesn't move and then I hear something.

Bella's POV

After I got dressed and ready I went downstairs with Alice to get something to eat. Esme is cooking and I know how happy she is cooking.

I just hope that Edward comes back soon I miss him. I also need to ask Jacob to stay away from the FBI.

That's when Edward comes in and he's screaming at the top of his lungs for Carlisle. We all run into the living room and as always I'm the last one.

Carlisle has come down and then Edward says, "Carlisle, one of the newborns just attack one of the FBI agents. She was hurt not bad enough. Just her head. But she watched the wolves rip him up and she shot five of the wolves."

"Five?" Most of us say

"Yeah apparently she has really good aim." Edward says and him and Carlisle both nod and then Edward turns to me and says, "Alice will take you to your house stay there." He gives me a sweet kiss and then he's gone.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked it and please review they make me write!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**Thanks so much to all who have still been reading! So updates are definitely coming sooner as i all ready started the next chapter! So thank you all who have _liked _this and reviewed and read of course! It means a lot! Oh before i forget i did get the banner done so go check it out on my profile page, and i did get my very first **_youtube_** video out. So the link is on my profile page please go check it out it. If you have an account please leave me a review it would mean a lot! Thanks!**

**Please enjoy the story and review!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight or any of the charterers! **

* * *

**Our World has its own Secrets**

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

_Bella POV_

We were driving to my house. I can't stop the worry. How can I just stay at home knowing that it's my fault that an FBI agent got hurt? If it weren't because Victoria was after me, this wouldn't be happening. Charlie could go back to having small cases on purse snatching the occasional robbery things like that. And the FBI could go back to catching criminals that can be put in jail or even on death row.

Not just is the FBI agent hurt but she saw everything? Does that mean we'll have to tell them? No, that would put them at risk with the Volturi. They might be coming soon. Carlisle did say that they would try to stop Victoria. After all it's their duty, right? I hate this it means that I have to turn soon. I want to… I'm ready I said my last good byes to this world I just need Edward to go along with it. But I know he is in no rush for me to change.

And to top it all off, Jake, he's still trying to convince me to change my mind. I still haven't even told him about the set date. But know I'm even more worried. What if he is badly hurt? I know Edward would have done something if he was but I can't stop and wonder.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine." I hear Alice say. We took Emmett's jeep. She of course is driving.

All I can think to do is nod and pray that for once luck will be on my side and that everything will be all right.

I begin to see us pull up into the drive way all I see is one SUV so that must mean that all the other Agents are with Agent Prentiss.

* * *

_Spencer POV_

I can't believe Hotch. We all know that he is the one to make decisions but this is just ludicrous. Emily Prentiss has been a mother figure to me an older sister even. How can he just tell me to stand back and keep working while they see if her head injury is serious?

All I can possibly think of is all those statistics I have read before. There is a head injury every fifteen seconds somewhere, 500,000 of those head injuries need hospital admission and Emily is one of those. Technically only twelve percent of those head injuries are due to violence and assault but twenty one percent are due to falls and that includes falls due to violence. And what if there is severe damage? Every five minutes someone dies due to a head injury and every other, five minutes someone is permanently disabled due to it to.

I didn't even here when she walked in until she said softly, "Good afternoon, Doctor Reid."

I turn surprised, and softly smile but not even she can make me feel better. I turn back to the board that I have been staring at for what feels like an eternity but has really only been like five minutes.

"Well, Bella, I just got a call from Esme, I have to go back, but can you stay her on your own?" I hear the pixie like girl say as she walks in.

I don't bother turning and I hear Bella say, "Yeah… go ahead Alice."

I can hear her mummer something to Bella but at this moment I'm not interested in anything but knowing that Emily is safe.

I had promised to keep her safe after she risked her life to save mine, with Cyrus. She had been brutally beaten and all I had done was watch as they dragged her away. I swore I would look out for her more, but who, was I kidding Emily Prentiss is a women that is very prone to danger. The car accident, almost being shot… twice, being attacked.

I hear Bella clear her through but ignored it I had no time to focus on her, not when my mind was running in different directions and one of them still being her boyfriend's involvement in the case.

"Doctor Reid?" Bella called out and I turned, "Umhhh… how's Agent… Agent Prentiss?"

I freeze for a moment I realize something, something that slaps me in the face. How does she know? Hotch didn't know until twenty minutes ago? I didn't know until like five minutes ago.

"How did you know?" I ask, accusingly, I feel bad for accusing her but as much as I feel at attracted to her I have very serious doubts of her boyfriend and if I'm right and they have something to do with the murders I am sure she will cover up for them.

Bella looks freaked, like if she just said something she wasn't supposed to say. She quickly begins speaking, "I… I... I hear d Carlisle being called in to the hospital."

That seems reasonable yet she seems like she's lying she's fidgeting with her nails. This makes the doubt infect me so I question her further, "How long ago?"

She seems dumbfounded, lost, she answers and says, "About thirty minutes ago."

I feel my blood run cold. I felt everything I knew break into a million tiny pieces. Here was the girl I had fallen for telling me she knew about an injury before anyone else knew. It wasn't possible it wasn't reasonable.

All I could do was say, "Oh... Yeah well we don't know how severe it is yet. We're just hoping for the best. But Em... Agent Prentiss is a fighter... Speaking of I should get going. I told my boss, Agent Hotchner that I would meet him at the hospital. Are you going to be all right here alone?"

I had to ask, even if she has anything to do with this I have to keep her safe for her and for me.

* * *

_Bella POV_

I looked at the young doctor he looked hurt. Did he catch on to my lie? How could I be so stupid? Make a mistake that put at risk the Cullen's, my family, at risk like that. I have always sucked at lying, it's just not one of my gifts.

I nod and say, "Yeah I'll be fine. I hope she gets better." I had to show my support somehow I can see how affected Doctor Reid is.

He simply nods and begins packing his backpack with a few things.

I look up at the board and I see some horrible pictures. It makes me want to puke. How could all these people be dead? And it's my fault, this has to end. I keep looking and then I see something different.

I quickly turn at the angry door slam. Doctor Reid didn't seem much like the angry type, but god that door slam sounded as if he wanted to slam it right through it's hinges.

I look back at the board. And I feel as my hand slowly reaches at the folder that is underneath three cramped pictures.

I open it.

I feel everything in me break. What does this mean? Does it mean the Cullen's will have to leave again? Will I be left behind again? Will, we have to tell the FBI?

I quickly put the folder back, I have to tell Edward.

* * *

_Hotch POV_

I pace the waiting room. I feel everything in me run cold. What if something this is serious. Why haven't they told me anything.

I feel as if I'm useless here. As if I'm listening to Hailey die again, all I did then was listen and now all I can do is sit here. Is it my destiny to lose everyone I care about?

Just as I feel this I see him and I feel some hope for the Emily. Doctor Carlisle Cullen comes over to me.

"Agent Hotchner." Doctor Carlisle says calmly, "Agent Prentiss will be fine. I was looking over her medical record and found that she has recently had an accident that also caused a concussion."

"Five months ago." I state

"Yes, well that is the only reason that I would prefer to stay here. But tomorrow she can be released. She'll be fine. Its just the concussion and a few bruises, and a small shallow cut on her forehead. You can go see her now, she's awake. Just know that she is under heavy medication, so she might not know what happened."

I nod at Doctor Carlisle and give him my thanks as I go into the room where Emily is.

* * *

**So yes i was asked for a Spencer POV so i gave it a try. Tell me what you guys think. If you liked it then i might go on with his POV. Well this was more of a filler chapter can't wait for the talk about what happened. Well thanks for reading and please review!**

**I am asking you please read the author's not on top please!**

**~THUNDER BRAT**


	9. It's Getting Worse

**A/N:** Could it be? Is it really? No... OMG it is... I'm back hahah... well i hope most of you are glad to see that i'm back especially those reading my other stories which will be update soon (this time really hahah ;)) Well i finally got my writing time back all i had written was for school, so its not like you want to see that. So I'll stop prattling and let you guys read! :) Enjoy and Comment please! :)

Oh.. P.S: Banner is up for this story and it looks pretty good hahah... and so is the youtube video hahah

Disclaimer: **Neither are mine i wish... but nope they're all CBS and Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**Our World has its own Secrets**

_**It's getting worse **_

**Hotch POV**

I was walking to the room where Dr. Cullen had told me Emily was in when I heard Reid's frantic voice calling me.

I turned to see Spencer Reid looking frightened and out of breath he was running full speed towards me. When he finally reached me, he bend down to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath.

"Reid?" I asked confused, what was he doing there he was supposed to be at Charlie's place? I had specifically asked the whole team to stay away I needed to handle this on my own.

"Ho…Hotch." Reid said still out of breath he stands up and his slight panting is still there as he lays his hand on his ribcage as if supporting it, as he begins saying, "She knew… Hotch she…. She knew."

"Relax Reid, and calmly explain what are you doing here?" I ask trying to act normal.

"Bell… Isabella she knew, Hotch." Reid said finally catching his breath.

"Knew what?" I asked confused he was making no sense.

"She knew of Emily's accident."

"So? Dr. Carlisle is treating Prentiss he probably mentioned it to her." I insisted I didn't see why he all of a sudden was so panicked.

"No, no, no, no, it's not possible Hotch if my calculations are right Bella found out exactly forty five minutes ago. You found out only thirty minutes ago and _you_ found her. How is it possible that Dr. Carlisle told her, when he wasn't paged until after Emily arrived here. The drive from the Cullen's place is at least twenty minutes and that's even if he's speeding. It's _not _possible."

Reid looked panicked and if there was one thing I learned in this line of duty it was that you had to go with your gut feelings. And apparently this was Reid's. But how do I possible bring up to the sheriff that his daughter and her family in law have something to with a string of murders and an attack on a FBI agent? Besides that Emily was the first thing on my mind, her safety and well being. "Reid, relax we can't base anything on a hunch and you know that, so just relax. Right now Emily is waking up, why don't we go see what she remembers on the attack then we can discuss this."

Reid simply nods obviously not happy with my order but he'll have to deal with it. And we continue to make our way over to the room.

_**Reid's POV**_

I can't believe it, Hotch has always done things that I don't agree with but this, this is important. I wouldn't blame Isabella if I could help it, but there's something off about her. I know it. He has no right to just ignore me. Emily all ready got hurt what if someone else gets hurt?

"Hotch you know what I'm going to go get a coffee first you go see Em, I'll catch up."

Hotch didn't seem pleased with my comment but simply nodded he was going to have to deal with it, if he wasn't going to pay attention to me then I would do something. Emily always stuck up for me she defended me from everything she could the least I can I do is find the bastard that did this to her.

I turn from the way Hotch and I were heading and head down to where the elevators are but even before I make a turn I hear her panicked voice.

"Edward they know! " Bella is saying trying to be hushed

"They can't prove anything, love calm down. As long as she didn't see me then I'm sure Carlisle can make something up it's not as if…"

What were they talking about? Why had he suddenly stopped talking as if he saw or heard me. I'm hiding behind the side of the hall there is no way that he could have seen me.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked even more panicked.

"Let's go!" He snarls and before I even hear a protest from Bella I hear the rapid beat of footsteps leaving.

I lean against the back of the wall and slowly let myself drop down to the ground. What the hell was happening? Why had he suddenly left? What were they talking about?

My head is spinning and all I can think about is how Edward just pulled Bella away and she said nothing all I think about is how her voice displayed so much love for Edward even in her panicked state and I feel a touch of jealousy. She shouldn't be involved with a group… and clan of murders but she all ready is. I just have to prove it.

**Hotch POV**

I stared down at Emily and I fight an inner battle with myself not actually knowing if I should or if I could hold her hand at least in a gesture of support. All I can think about is the fact that she almost died today that she could have died.

I silently stare at her and just kept on replaying the image of her on the ground that horrid visual image, that I think will haunt me just as much as Foyet has and will continue to. But I try to reassure myself that she's here alive and safe.

**Bella POV**

Edward pulled me away from the hall as gently as he could still trying to keep me at his pace that actually wasn't that fast but I'm just to clumsy to keep up with. I still don't understand what's happening but I'm guessing that he didn't want anyone to hear us. But who had been there?

Finally we reach Carlisle's office and Edward quickly opens it and as soon as we're inside Edward closes the door displaying his obvious discontent. "Edward?"

"Damn it!"

I think this is one of the first times I have heard him curse at anyone even himself. "Edward, what just happened?"

"Dr. Reid." Edward says and then quickly continues, "He was there. He thinks we have something to do with the murders and Agent Prentiss' attack."

"Not just that…" I don't know how I'm supposed to say this. I'm instantly terrified what if they do have to leave again? What if they leave me again? I honestly don't think I could handle that one more time.

"Love?" I looked up at Edward and noticed his perfect face looking down at me trying to figure out what else I knew I never got around to telling him.

"They… they have a paper…"

"Bella… Bella you have to tell me what was written in that paper, love?" Edward said in his gentle calming voice trying to persuade me to tell him what was written. But could I? Could I really risk losing him and everyone I cared so much about… again?

**Hotch POV**

I had opted for simply sitting in the chair that was provided by Emily's bedside. I was simply sitting and taking casual glances down at Emily but mostly just looked out the window that led to a beautiful scenery. We had been told that there was a lot of wild life around here, including a lot of wolves. Apparently they had been thought to be small bears but instead had proven to be rather large wolves.

I remember Charlie even told us that at first he had thought them to be the culprits of the murders… thinking about the murders my mind couldn't help but run full circle. What if Emily had died out there? What if I had waited for her back at the hotel or worse paired her with Morgan like usual and made him wait for her while I went somewhere else? I can't think straight I'm not going to be able to until she's safe and awake.

**Edwards POV**

Bella was really starting to worry me she looked deadly pale and I couldn't help but be concerned about her. The last thing I would want is for her to get ill, but we really need to know what the FBI knows? We have to protect Bella.

But most of all we can't forget that Victoria is still out there. The dogs are doing their parts keeping Bella and Charlie save meanwhile but what about right now? The dog… Jacob is hurt and so are a few more even though there not badly wounded this was an open time frame for Victoria what had happened if she had shown up while Bella was alone?

"Bella. Please Bella, you can tell me anything." Did she think she couldn't trust me?

"I know. I know I can." Bella quickly responded, and I gave her a weak smile. "It's just… I'm… I'm afraid…"

"Don't worry, love, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Though I had all ready failed at that, my mind reminded me, James.

"I know… it's just… what if… what if you have to leave again?"

Bella asked quietly I know just how much she hates mentioning this because she knows I still live with the guilt of leaving her, but how can't I? I left? I left her. The women I love.

I try to reassure her, "Bella, I will _never _leave you again, this I _swear._ No matter what happens I will keep you safe and I will be with you 'till the moment you want me gone."

"Never." Bella answered softly and this time I smiled a bit more radiant. "They had… they had a paper… it… it said the Cullen's names and the fact that there was no birth certificates and no parents death certificate either and no adoption papers. In red letters there was something written at the end, after it explained it all."

I clenched my jaw and tried to keep a straight face as I realized that even though we had a great forger that charged very well. The certificates were with us. There was no real legal certificate in any government's computer. We didn't exist. "What did it say?" I asked slowly.

Bella looked at me and I noticed this was what had her so upset. She slowly began to talk; "Besides High School and Forks Hospital, the Cullen's do not _currently_exist… Notice I underlined currently. ~TYL Garcia"

* * *

**A/N2:** tun tun tunnn... hahah hope you guys liked that and review... an update will be here shortly i shall embrace my mojo now that i have time haha :)

**~THUNDER BRAT**


End file.
